Une demande surprenante
by Nawre
Summary: Alors que Harry Potter tente de trouver la meilleure façon d'inviter Cho Chang au bal de Noël, une autre jeune fille décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Elle invitera Luke Carlton au bal, c'est décidé. Pourvu qu'il accepte...


Bonjour !  
>Me voilà de nouveau sur HPF !<br>Je vous présente mon bébé : Luke Carlton. C'est un Serdaigle de l'année de Luna pour information. J'écrirais bon nombre d'OS sur lui, peut-être même une fiction longue. Il aura aussi droit à sa table de prompts o/

Je n'oublie pas pour autant DM dans tous ses états, patience, la suite va viendre ;)

Bonne lecture !

Les décors à JKR, Luke A MOI ! A MOI ! *_*

* * *

><p>Troisième année, Grande Salle, table Serdaigle.<p>

Cela faisait une semaine que le Bal de Noël pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était au cœur de toutes les conversations. Qui allait y aller avec qui ? Qui allait porter quoi ? _Est-ce que tu crois que Truc va m'inviter ? C'est horrible Machin va avec Machine ! Bidule a refusé d'aller avec moiiiiii… Mais cette robe est hideuse, tu ne peux pas porter ça !_

Luke en avait vraiment par-dessus la tête de ces conneries, surtout que n'étant qu'en troisième année, il n'était pas concerné. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi même les plus jeunes s'intéressaient à ce foutu bal et échafaudaient des plans pour s'y rendre malgré tout. Franchement, il y avait mieux niveau divertissement que d'observer des élèves plus âgés se lécher la glotte en tenue de soirée. Un battle de magie dans la salle commune des Serdaigle par exemple. Le garçon boudait donc en bout de table, les bras croisés. En face de lui, son meilleur-ami-presque-frère-jumeau-même-qu'ensemble-ils-géraient-trop-la-fougère, autrement dit David, n'était pas d'un grand secours. Le blond était complètement obnubilé par sa dégustation d'une gigantesque Banana Split. Ce qui n'était franchement pas beau à voir… Voir carrément écœurant…

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était indubitablement le fait qu'il soit comme de par hasard assis à côté de Cho Chang… Par Serdaigle, elle allait finir par lui crever les tympans avec ses piaillements. Quoi que… les piaillements de Chang n'étaient pas les pires, ses amies étaient vraiment un cran au dessus ! Hors catégorie même ! Et Luke les entendait jacasser encore et encore sur LA nouvelle star de Poudlard, j'ai nommé le « grand », « beau » et « fort » Cédric Diggory. Pas loin derrière, le si célèbre Harry Potter dont la cote était remontée en flèche après son affrontement avec le dragon. Toutes les filles se battaient pour être leurs cavalières et il se trouvait que Chang avait remporté le gros lot avec Diggory.

La façon dont les filles en parlaient était tout bonnement effrayante, Luke était content de ne pas avoir de succès avec les filles. Jamais il n'aurait survécu à de telles discussions à son sujet ! À les entendre, on aurait pu croire que Diggory était un morceau de viande de premier choix. C'était… flippant ! D'ailleurs il se demandait bien comment David faisait pour supporter sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Il avait même été invité au bal par une quatrième année, ce que Luke déplorait car cela signifiait que David le laisserait tomber le temps du bal… Car malgré son jeune âge, son meilleur ami était la coqueluche des Serdaigle avec les beaux cheveux blonds et sa gueule d'ange. Il était une petite merveille selon les filles plus âgées, elles avaient hâte de le voir grandir. Apparemment il suffisait d'être blond aux yeux clairs, d'avoir les traits fins et de faire du Quidditch pour être bombardé futur sex-symbol. Si Malefoy ne passait pas son temps à traiter les élèves de traîtres à leur sang ou de Sang-de-Bourbe, il serait très certainement le garçon de quatrième année le plus en vue de Poudlard ! Dommage pour lui. Ou pas.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Luke se faisait chier à table. Comme il avait terminé son repas, il pensait sérieusement à quitter la table sans attendre son ami. Cependant il savait que s'il faisait une telle chose, David hurlerait à la mort et peu importe qu'il ait ou non la bouche pleine de chantilly, de banane et de chocolat. Or le Serdaigle n'avait pas envie de vomir dans l'assiette de Chang de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Champion de Poudlard. Il devait donc se résigner à attendre que le morfale qui lui servait de meilleur ami ait fini d'engloutir son dessert. Pour s'occuper les mains, il se mit à jouer avec une cuillère qui se trouvait là, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, le regard dans le vague.

Plongé dans une rêverie plus ou moins débile, Luke n'entendit pas Mandy Brocklehurst lui parler. La jeune fille dû le secouer légèrement par l'épaule pour qu'il sursaute et revienne à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait celle-là ? Il la connaissait à peine, Mandy était une quatrième année de Serdaigle. Le regard interrogateur, Luke lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Il fut extrêmement surpris en voyant la demoiselle rougir et murmurer :

- Luke ? Euh… tu veux… v'nir au… enfin… v'nir au bal avec moi ?

En face, David s'était arrêté de manger et regardait à présent son ami et Mandy avec de grands yeux médusés. Même Chang s'arrêta de parler à côté de lui pour écouter sa réponse. Luke était complètement déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à ce fichu bal ! Quelle mouche avait piqué Mandy pour qu'elle l'invite lui ? C'était d'ailleurs la question que toutes les personnes autour d'eux semblaient se poser.

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais non, j'ai pas envie ! Demande à quelqu'un de ton année !

Luke Carlton, 13 ans, d'une délicatesse remarquable avec les filles…

Sur ces mots empreints de douceur et de gentillesse, Luke se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle en bousculant la pauvre Mandy au passage. Ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire comme le jour où lui, le petit rigolo d'un mètre les bras levés debout sur une chaise et au visage ravagé par l'acné, avait été invité au bal par une vieille de 14 ans.

OptionsAjouter l'histoire aux favorisAjouter l'auteur aux favorisLaisser une reviewSignaler ceci


End file.
